wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Who List
The Who List is a component of the default WoW User Interface. Overview Second pane and second tab at the bottom left of the initial Socials window that lists Players that you can track in the game. When you click the Who tab, it becomes the Who List window. Also called the "Who pane". You can access the Who List from the Social button (looks like a speech bubble with an exclamation point !'''; default key shortcut of O) in the middle section of the command bar and then click the Who tab at the bottom. Alternatively, you can access the Who List by typing the /who slash command into the chat window: this method will generate a default search of characters close to your level in the current zone (for example, a level 10 character in Darnassus would get z-"Darnassus" 7-13 by default after entering /who ). Most of the ''Who List pane consist of the list of Players, each entry showing the following info: * Name and current Zone * Level and Class At the bottom of the list the number of people found is shown like this: # People Found At the bottom, the Who List pane also has a Query Entry Field and 3 buttons: * Refresh * Add Friend * Group Invite The other panes accessible from the Who List window: * Friends (and Ignore) * Guild * Chat * Raid Who Query Entry Field You can search for players by name by entering part or all of their name in the Query Entry Field. You must enter at least three characters of the player's name. The characters can be any part of the name, as long as they are in order: a search for lis might return "Lissa", "Elisha", or "Cutliss". If you do not specify any flags, the who result will return all matches with names, guilds, zones, race and classes. Search only in player names with the following query: : n-"'" n-"John" Search only in guild names with the following query: : g-"'" g-"Mates" You can get a list of players in a specific Region (a.k.a. Zone) with the following query: : z-"'" z-"Ironforge" You can get a list of players of a specific Class with the following query: : c-"'" c-"Priest" You can get a list of players of a specific Race with the following query: : r-"'" r-"Human" You can get a list of players of specific levels by adding :''-'' or :' to the query. These can be combined; a search for n-lis z-"Ironforge" r-"Human" c-"Priest" 30-40 would return a list of human Priests in Ironforge, of levels 30-40, with "lis" somewhere in their names. Refresh button Press the Refresh button to update the Who list based on the current query string. Add Friend button A simple way of adding a character to your Friends List. Just select the character's name in the Who List, and then click the Add Friend button. Group Invite button A simple way of adding a character to your Group. Just select the character's name in the Who List, and then click the Group Invite button. Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:UI